


The Letterman

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: TK finding Carlos' high school letterman jacket and wearing it while Carlos tells him about how he was the first freshman to be the starting varsity quarterback.-After an unexpected night at Carlos' place TK is hunting through his boyfriends closet for something to wear. Carlos' lack of hoodies is something he makes a mental note to bring up; they haven't reached the point of leaving clothes over so he's trying to make due.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	The Letterman

After an unexpected night at Carlos' place TK is hunting through his boyfriends closet for something to wear. Carlos' lack of hoodies is something he makes a mental note to bring up; they haven't reached the point of leaving clothes over so he's trying to make due. That's when his fingers brush against the leather, he knows Carlos enough to know that he owns all of two jackets and this isn't where they're usually kept and neither of them are leather.

So he pulls it out. "Oh shit" he gasp at the old letterman. "Carlos?" He calls his boyfriend who is still in the shower. TK stares at the jacket, he didn't know Carlos played any sport. Their relationship was new, he figured they still had a lot to learn about each other. He ran his hand over the number on back and Carlos' last name. 

He slips it on when he hears the water in the bathroom shut off. The jacket fit a little loosely around his arms and falls just right. "Babe I think I found something to wear" TK teases when Carlos finally emerged from the bathroom.

-

When Carlos got out of the bathroom, the last thing he expected to be greeted with was the sight of TK in his old letterman and just underwear, he's positive now that he'd need another shower before he left the house "don't think your father would appreciate you showing up to work like that Ty" 

Carlos tried to distract himself from the multiple sexy dreams that filled his mind by putting on some clothes. "You have nothing else I like" TK flopped himself down on Carlos' bed. 

"You hate my clothes now?"

"No I love it when you wear your clothes and I'm very curious about this" TK pulled the jacket closer to his body and Carlos really needs to not like the dirty thoughts overcome him, they both had work in an hour. "Who knew my boyfriend was a jock" 

"It's no big deal" Carlos shrugged.

"I'm sure it was" TK grabbed Carlos hand before he could walk past "come back to bed, please" 

And then came the puppy eyes and Carlos couldn't resist him "no breakfast then"

"I can live with that" TK moves over for Carlos to get back in bed and the got on his lap as soon as he was comfortable "now tell me about sports Carlos"

Carlos took his time admiring how sexy TK looked in his letterman, in his questioning years as a teenager he always tried to picture some blonde on the cheerleading team in that same position, seeing that his boyfriend was cuter than any of the girls he went to high school with; he's glad that he didn't keep himself buried in the closet like he kept that jacket for years. 

"You're staring" TK smiled down at him. 

"Can't kept it, you look gorgeous" his hands traveled over TKs thighs to his ass.

"I can tell" TK rolled his eyes "if I had know this would be a turn on-"

"Don't get any ideas, we have work"

"I'm not the one with the boner Reyes, I just wanted the story of when you were a jock"

"I was just really good at football when I was a kid, use to play with the guys in my neighborhood, I didn't have a brother and my dad left when I was pretty much a baby so I got really good at the game, by the time I was a freshmen in high school I could compete with the seniors. I tried out and made varsity by my sophomore year" Carlos smiled, he used to love playing on the team; the rush of winning. 

"But?"

"But they found out I was gay"

"Shit babe" TK cursed and reached to the take jacket off but Carlos stopped him. 

"Let me finish first" He waited until TK nodded "i got kicked off of the team, but the bullying didn't stop; it got so bad I had to switch schools"

"I'm sorry i took out this stupid jacket, you must hate me right now" TK groaned

"I'm not bad" Carlos smiled "if you'd let me finished you'd know that school jacket was burnt the night my sisters found out what had happened, this one was from the new school I went, had a rivalry with the other, they didn't care if I was gay or not, they knew how well I could play and how well I knew the other team" Carlos beamed with pride as he recalled the night he scored the wining touchdown. "I helped them win every championship until I graduated"

"Then why is this at the back of your closet? You should be proud of it"

"I am proud of it, just I lost a lot of friends that I grew up with once they found out I was gay, I've never been the type to be ashamed of being me but it hurts to know that the people you consider family can turn around hate you for just being yourself"

"I understand" TK leaned down to brush his nose against Carlos "and I'm glad you never hide who you are, you're amazing and smart and charming and sexy as hell, and I'm going to force you to wear this on our next day off, you're not the only one with a few fantasies" 

"We have 45 minutes, think that's enough for one of those fantasies?"

"Definitely but I could make it work" TK brushes his lips against Carlos' "I've always wanted to fuck a footballer"

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be fluff but ummmm  
> Lemme know what you think about footballer Carlos


End file.
